


Into The Woods

by Littlelostgirlx



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Demons, F/M, Inu, Magic, Mates, Witches, Wolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelostgirlx/pseuds/Littlelostgirlx
Summary: Himiko Inuzuka, adopted daughter of the Tsume of the prideful Inuzuka Clan, learns to navigate her way into the world in which she has never felt like she belonged. Being the only witch to a pack of werewolves was hard enough, but throw in her soul mate and watch as she tries desperately to maintain her composure. ShikamaruxOC
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), shikamaruxoc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Spark in the Club

In a new world where monsters, demons, spirits, and humans all coexist in harmony. The country of Konoha became one of the most well-known bridges between the mundane and the supernatural. A history that spans thousands of years’ worth of cultural acceptance and diversity; and tonight, everyone celebrates the anniversary of the joining. With lighthearted festivals and parties littering across the two realms, both humans and magical alike, craw out of the woodworks to celebrate the very coveted New Moon Year.

Like stated before, it is very normal to see groups buzzing around the city trying to find the best ‘hot-spot’. However, one group in particular was more eager than the others.

"Come on Himiko, stop being such a Worry-Witch!" A deep voice called out to the younger girl. Dressed in a sharp grey button-down shirt and black jeans the 19-year old boy continued to sidestep fallen tree branches while hopping over mini potholes that appeared among their path. A fluffy white companion barked in agreement.

Kiba Inuzuka, the future head to a tribe of dog demons, motioned for his younger sister to hurry up. “We’re burning moonlight over here!” In return Himiko narrowed her green eyes and puffed up her cheeks. Her older brother was such a pain! “Moonlight doesn’t work like that you idiot!” Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

Whose great idea was it to put a bar in the middle of the woods!?

Adding, “We’re going to get in so much trouble!” As a reminder and warning. “Do you want to clean after the new pups again!?” Hoping the little trip down memory lane would make her hair-balls-for-brains brother realize their mistake.

Honestly, she had no idea why she had even allowed him to guilt her into this mess. Being a witch-in-training Himiko had learned enough magic to lock all the doors in their house. Forcing them to stay inside for the night.

Impressive? Maybe not to some, but to a self-learner like herself, it was pretty good! Being both the adoptive daughter of a well-known clan leader while also being a rare breed, even among the magical, in Konoha it still kind of sucked sometimes.

But she was smart enough to make do.

“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take longer then an hour! Just do your thing and then we can head home. Kassan wouldn’t even notice!” Kiba laughed, knowing that their mother was going to be in a long and boring meeting tonight. Tough luck for her, but not for him!

Pushing away a low hanging branch Himiko walked alongside their other companion. Kiba’s partner and loyal Inu-Partner Akamaru marched faithfully along his master. Sometimes she was a little jealous that she couldn’t bond with an animal spirit like the rest of her family.

“You’re 19 now Kiba. Do you really need to drag your sister into finding you a new girlfriend?” Yeah, she knew perfectly well that he needed her to be his ‘babe-bate’.

His phrase not hers.

“You just have to smile and talk about how amazing I am, not hard, Hime!” Pft. Yeah right. What good thing could she say about a brother who suggested that their little underage group infiltrate the infamous 'Deer Head' bar and club. Hell, even little Akamaru was still considered too young even in dog years!

“I could probably work with Akamaru- What do you think boy? Lets forget Kina-baka and find you a nice playmate?” A very happy bark, “Traitor.”

Himiko laughed, tucking her raven locks out of her face. Gosh she hated it loose! “But really now? What am I supposed to say?”

“Anything! We’ve had some great times, yeah?”

She couldn’t stop the roll of her green eyes. “Yeah, like the time when I was five and you forgot me at the park because Naruto told you he had the new Digimon game?”

“Ok, so one bad thing-“

“Or when that time where you lost me at the market?”

“That was the past! All siblings fight in the past!”

“What about when you broke into my room to borrow some money and ended up destroying my end of the year science project?”

“I said no more stuff from the past, Hime.”

“That was just **_two weeks_** ago!”

Kiba scratched under his chin and grinned. “Huh, really? Did I say I was sorry yet?....” Yes, he did, after it burned a hole through her floorboards. Honestly, Kiba was great… **some** of the times. The other 90% he was usually crafting up plans that will eventually get them into trouble. Thankfully, he has limited them to **at most** once a month at this point. Even Akamaru had the decency to look ashamed, having been an accomplice to getting her out tonight.

It was the puppy-dog eyes! Always the puppy-dog eyes!

Ugh, such a pain. Honestly, she would much rather be at home reading 13th century tombs and spell casting under the power of the new moon.

"Stupid Kiba." Crossing her arms around the barely-there green dress that clung onto her slim frame like second skin. Akamaru, barked in agreement. “Good Akamaru, even you know how dumb Kiba-baka is being.”

The two had direct orders to stay home tonight. As underage Supernatural beings it was safer for them, and the humans that lived among them, if they celebrated at home. “Come on, don’t be mad, you’re only the big 1-8 once, live a little!”

Himiko rolled her eyes, “What does that have to do with tonight?”

Kiba hurried forward. “It means you are one new moon closer to being able to drink…. Legally!”

“Yay….” A shot here and there and all of a sudden, she was considered the ‘alcoholic’ according to Kiba.

“That’s the spirit!” Did her brother not understand sarcasm? Or was she really that bad at it? No, Sakura would have told her if that was the case….right?

“I Just can’t wait to get home.”

Kiba snorted. “You can thank me later when you’re having the time of your life! Just wait Hime, the Boars Head is super lux and doesn’t even smell like those mortal bars!”

Himiko, unlike Kiba, had a human educational experience. Going to a mortal high school with mortal children, who enjoyed sneaking into mortal bars…. Which usually ended up with her needing him to come pick her up, so their mother didn’t smell the mortal bodily fluids that sometimes came with it.

So he’s saved her ass a few times.

‘ _How far was this place?!’_ The witch thought while also stating. “We will see.”

Still, home did not have the bad smell of cheaply spelled deodorant nor did it feel like the freezing depth of the Hyougagakure during winter.

But _no,_ her older brother had cornered her along with his best friend, Moe, and forced this fate upon her. Moe was a Wood Nymph that Naruto and Kiba had befriended. Himiko wasn’t sure how at happened. Each person having a different version of the same story, and she wasn’t nearly that interested.

All she cared about is the fact that Kiba had a girl friend. With a space. Who should be his _girlfriend._ Without a space.

"But why did I have to come! Moe was right there!" Jogging as much as she could in her three-inch heels to match his pace. "I'm not even legal yet! I can’t even get in!" 

Sure, in human year she would be just fine, having turned 18 just a little over a month ago. But in their realm 25 was the magical number. 

They finally made it out of the heavily wooden area and landed in a more clear and modern looking area. Welcome to the Madoshiki night Center. Where magic comes to get drunk away from the mundane. Only those with that little something in their blood is able to cross the forest into this realm. And Himiko felt a little sorry for humans who weren’t able to see this amazing sight.

From wall to wall were floating lanterns and fairy light, seeing as many of them tap into nature for their powers; trees, grass and exotic plants lay untouched for centuries in random spots. Their building built around them rather than over them.

A tug knocked her out of her thoughts when Kiba pointed ahead of them. “Over there!”

From down the street another figure dressed in a hot pink bodycon dress waved them over. “Kiba, Himi-chan! Over here!” Sakura Hino, a good ally to have when studying but a horrible friend when it came to ‘fun’ times like this. She was one of the first halflings in the realm, being both a witch and water nymph.

“Yo!”

“Arf!”

“Help me.”

The pink haired girl just laughed and hooked arms with the befuddled brunette. “Don’t you look good, girl!” Himiko rolled her green eyes.

Moe, Kiba’s partner in crime, had taken a comb and managed to beat her normally tied up wavy locks into submission. The end results even shocked Himiko, who knew she had so much hair? Not only that, but the girl had also violated her face with colorful paint causing her to look more mature than before. Some call it sexy, Himiko called it unnecessary and threatening. 

“Look Sakura’s here! She’s a better wing-woman then I am. So…. can I go home then?”

The three others snorted. “Yeah- no, little sis.” Even Akamaru rolled his eyes. Rude. 

"Come on Hime, it's the New Moon! Live a little!” Sakura shouted throwing her hands in the air while people in behind them cheered. Himiko on the other hand didn’t have the same vibe.

She was happily living. Living at home is just as good as going to a club filled with sex craving idiots who couldn’t control their stupid hormones. “Plus! I'm only out here because of you!"

Lair. "Sakura, you heard Sasuke's going to be here, huh?"

Anyone who knew Sakura for 10 second would instantly know about her obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. The second heir to one of the largest vampire clans. They were more known for the innovations in defense which is respectable in her eyes.

The pink-haired girl just gave her a cheeky grin and ignored the obvious question. Pushed the two forwarded they skipped the line, bypassing a huge line of grumbling supernatural beings, or SNB for short.

The group cut to the front, much to Himiko's dismay. "Name?" A lean tan skinned man lazily leaned against the cobblestone entryway. He didn’t look like much really. Cupping Sakura's ear Himiko whispered. "Is he even qualified to be a bouncer." Being much smaller than what she would have imagined a 'professional' bouncer to look like at a highly established sups club. Even in the human-made movies their bouncers were freakishly large.

"More qualified than you think." The man spoke with ease.

Kiba laughed and Sakura giggled at Himiko’s pink cheeks. He wasn’t supposed to be able to hear that!

"Go easy on her Leon, that's my baby sister!" The man gave a lazy grin and eyes her up and down. Something Himiko was not a fan of, scooting more behind Sakura's form while glaring. 

"She's also off limits." Ah, overprotective brothers, Leon knew the drill. "My bad." Moving to unhook the red velvet rope barrier and let the group in. 

Himiko looked frantic at her brother then friend. "He didn't check IDs. Why didn't he check IDs?"

That was her one out! 

"Don't need to, fish-bate! Your big brother gots us covered!" Kiba pounded his chest confidently. Otherwise known as 'I come way too often for them to ID me or my guest'. Or something along those lines, the brunette wasn’t sure. 

"Now it's time for you to help your big brother find his NMB!" New Moon Bae.

The music was loud and the latest EDM music was playing on this floor. Although she didn’t inherit the super hearing of her adoptive family, she did have practice separating nearby sounds thanks to all of Kiba’s pranks he pulled on her back in their younger days. And from what she could tell, there were at least two more sections beneath and above them with different musical themes. Which is which, well, that’s where her skills failed her. Yet, from what Himiko could see, the club was successful with wall to wall supernatural creatures partying their year away.

"Sorry, what?" Akamaru barked and nudged at her legs. “Oh, poor Aka-chan” Fumbling in her mini black purse she pulled out the spare ear buds that she created for the Ninkin of her clan. A project of hers that she was proud to share. Bending slightly Himiko whispered an incantation before stuffing them into each flappy ear. “Better?” Akamaru barked happily.

“Done guys?” An impatient Kiba asked and was received with dull looks all around. 

“Go on idiot.”

"New Moon Bae!"

Oh, you have got to be kidding. “Kiba, it’s been like 2 minutes!” As much as Himiko loved her big brother, she hated his number one flaw.

A stable relationship.

The male Inuzuka had a horrible habit of breaking up with his girlfriends, or potential mates as he sometimes put it- after a few days or weeks. The boy had just broken up with his latest fling and was now on the hunt for another one! This was a full cycle that Himiko was sadly used to seeing. Kiba finds an ok girlfriend (his taste was passable), he gets board, and then he finds a replacement usually a few days later. 

What was the last one again?

Kimberly?

Lisa?

"Ugh! You're such a pig! Wait till Onee-chan hears about this!" The threat was strong and Kiba winced. The only other person aside from Kaasan who can strike the fear of kami in Kiba is their older sister Hana.

"Now, now, sweet beloved sister of mine-" 

Sakura, being the energetic beast she is, interrupted the conversation by throwing her hands in the air and pointed toward the billiards table hidden behind the far corner of the room. "Save it Kiba! Look, look!" 

The legendary Sasuke was chatting with his older brother and a few of their clan mates. First of all, how did she see them? And second, Vampires. Ugh. Himiko had no issues with the Uchiha clan, but most vampires tend to be super obnoxious.

_`Oh no, you die after **only** 100 years?!’_

_‘Oh, what's ageing?’_

Yeah, it was a bunch of bullshit. That’s what it is.

"I'll see you guys later!" Great, one down and one to go. One is boy crazy and the other is girl crazy.

Someone save her. 

A tug on her elbow knocked her out of her thoughts. "Come on sis, I'll buy the first rounds of drinks for forgiveness."

"You mean all the drinks."

Kiba pouted and led what was left of the group toward the bar. Hey, if he wanted to use his cute little sister as babe-bait then he's going to pay the full price for it!

If any positives were going to be given out tonight, it would have to be the design of the bar. Himiko laid her hand against the smooth wooden surface and her brain automatically started to think of all the amazing tools, spells, and wickedly powerful demon she could summon from such an organic and old piece. Made of quality oak and a beautiful lacquered surface. Call her a materials nerd, but nothing was better than seeing high quality earthly goods. Kami, just looking ahead she could see that even the alcohol shelves were made with genuine crystal rather than the synthetic glass mixture that all other bars used for ‘durability’. 

The bartender came by and just made her night a whole lot better. The man was tall with a head of golden locks that was styled to be pushed back from the front. To add to the classy look he was dressed in a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, revealing the intrinsic markings of his coven, and a fresh pair of black slacks. A wizard, perfect. Anyone within the seven realms knows that the best mixologist were always witches and wizards, no matter how few or strong the blood line was. 

"Hi there, what can I get a lovely lady and your.. " He paused shifting his grey eyes over to Kiba. "Date?" Kiba mocked a gag. "Gross- sister, bro. So gross." Himiko rolled her eyes and tilted her head cutely. "Vipers heart for me, he’s going to be paying the tab all night so keep them rolling!" Winking for dramatic effect.

The wizard laughed and nodded, taking Kiba's order, Gorgan’s vile, and Akamaru, Snake snacks, before getting a few more from around them. 

"Hey we are here for me, not for you." Yeah, yeah. 

"I don't get it, why don't you just date Moe, and end this suffering for everyone.” Kiba choked, Himiko did a little mental cheer. "I mean, you both hangout a lot, like a lot of the same things, and piss off the same people," Mainly her, " Plus she’s pretty,” - being a 5’7 nymph halfling didn’t hurt either, ”So what's the harm in dating?” 

“Oh, you know why.”

Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate.

Ugh, despite being a player Kiba probably had one of the best hearts out there. He really did care about the ‘legendary’ fairytales from the old days. Where mates exist and so did happily ever afters. 

Cubs tales. That’s all there were.

Afterall finding a mate is one in a million chance. “Aren’t you tired of always finding a new potential?" And with her brothers luck maybe it's more of a one in a gigamillionth chance. Yeah, it's not a word, so sue her.

She, on the other hand, believed in the now. Relationships still wasn’t her thing but she surly isn’t a prude. Being an SNB meant that her hormones were heightened, and sex was not a taboo unlike the ways of the mortal.

And right now, there is a cute bartender that she will have zero problems hanging out with for the rest of the night. And maybe after if you catch her drift.

"Are you nuts?!" 

"I didn't kidnap my underage sister to go to a bar." 

"Fair." They both smirked. Even though she was adopted, they were as similar as siblings can be.

Screw that nature vs. nurture crap. She was a solid mixture of both.

"But yeah, Moe pretty. Who wouldn’t want to bang a feisty redhead, “ Ok too graphic there, “ but she’s still just my friend. We don't have that mate bond vibe going on. You get me?" 

No, but she really didn't have to. Being born a witch Himiko knew there were some major key differences on how she would see the world in comparison to her adopted family. One of which was the mating processes. Unlike wolves, vampires, fairies, hell even trolls! Witches and…. Gnomes - gross right-, were the only two species who didn't feel this magical pull toward another being. Ironic right? Magical? Witch? Yeah, the humor was lost on her as well when their mom was explaining it. 

Their drinks arrived and Himiko did not miss the slip of paper that came with her. _'I will be calling you'_ she mentally grinned. "So what- are you planning on doing this," she backed her wrist around, "forever? Your mate might not even be in Kohana." Their home city was huge, but the world was a big place. "Hell, she might not even be born yet." It wasn't totally uncommon for mates to arrive during different timelines. Usually it was more normal for vampires since death didn't come easily to them. 

"But 18 years behind?" Yeah that would be creepy. "Plus, if I'm ever going to take over the Inuzukas I need to be mated! And I rather not have my true mate arrive out of nowhere. " Ah, yeah, the last known incident was almost a century ago with the Hyuuga clan. It was so messy they ended up having to split the patriarchy. Not much is known aside from what the history books say. That clan was very private.

"That’s probably not going to happen in your lifetime” Kiba shot her a look, “but fine-fine. Go and do your round. I'll wait here. Just let me know when I need to go in." 

"You're the best!" 

Himiko gave a mock salute and with that the little horn dog and his trusty sidekick was off. Ugh. 

"Yeah he's a troublesome one." 

The deep vibrato combined with a woody’s musk immediately shocked her system. Training her attention back to the bar Himiko couldn't believe her eyes. The hot bartender turned into a hotter bartender! Maybe Kiba was right, she did need to get out more often. 

"I'm, hi." What was she saying?! Blinking a bit she laughed, "Sorry about that, I meant ‘Hi’."

The boy just smirked lazily, "Hi," while polishing the glass in his hands. Dressed a bit differently from the wizard from before, he wore a simple green knitted sweater with his hair put up in a spiky ponytail.

It looked like a hedgehog.

She loved hedgehogs!

And now she wanted to touch it. Great. 

"We match," referring to her dress and his sweater. _'Stop Himiko, what are you saying!'_ He didn't seem to notice her mental breakdown and just chuckled. 

"So, we do." He paused. "I assume you know him?" The man's deep voice was like a warm and familiar melody. A siren maybe? But no notable scales were showing. Just what was going on? "Humm, unfortunately so." The man chuckled. Placing another glass down. "The bar seems a bit busy. Aren't you supposed to- I don't know, work?" Great, between sarcastic and stupid there doesn’t seem to be a good medium with this. 

But she was right, at that moment more and more people were coming in, and the female ones were trying to get his attention. Himiko was not amused. 

"Gross," Oh no, she let it accidently slip. Shikamaru turned his head to what she was looking at. "What, not used to seeing a full bar?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Not use to seeing so many hungry girls." We get it, he's hot. Move along. 

"Same." Liar. A guy like him. Sure.

Shikamaru was beyond amused. Today was his off day and he had plans to just sleep in until the new day, but his mother instead called him up and demanded he assisted with the bar tonight. Apparently one of the nymphs had a little too much fun the night before and sprained her ankle before one of their biggest nights of the year. And with both his parents gone on some clan meeting, it meant that he was forced to pick up the slack.

But maybe today wasn't all lost. He had spotted the girl the moment she sat at the bar. Usually he would be monitoring shifts but something in him couldn't resist working over at the bar to feed his curiosity. 

"Names Shikamaru Nara. And you?" 

"Himiko Inuzuka." An Inuzuka, huh, makes sense that she would know that troublesome Kiba. He brings in good money but always leaves a huge mess for them to clean up.

"You don't look like an Inuzuka?" The clear markings weren’t there, and she had a softer – dare say it- cuter face then many of the Inuzuka’s he’s encountered during his academic years. Still, it’s probably not the best thing to say to a girl, but Shikamaru wasn't thinking straight. "Oh, you don't say?" She was teasing him. A good sign that brought a strange happy jolt within him. 

Himiko continued. "Must have been a mix-up at the hospital then. Oh, what should I tell my kaasan?"

"I wouldn't mind administering a blood test just to be sure." Shikamaru said revealing a little fang. Both were a bit surprised by this. 

Shikamaru wasn't really the flirty type. Bloodletting held a very sexual undertone and he was on a strict as needed basis when it came to that. As the sole heir to the Nara clan, he had to be careful of who he slept with. It would be too troublesome if they got pregnant and claimed it was his. Yet, he didn't seem worried at this moment. What worried him more was the fact that he was all the more confident in his statement as the second went by. 

Himiko on the other hand was taken aback. A vampire? Aside from the Uchiha, she rarely got to interact with other vampires who weren’t so into themselves. And as much as Himiko hates to admit, the idea of experiencing a Bloodletting was too hard to resist. Vampires usually only did it to other vampires. It was known to be so euphoric that many would bare their necks at a chance to experience this. 

"Oh haha, funny." As if he was serious. Before she could say anything, Sakura was thrown against her back, causing her to yelp in pain and spill her drink all over Shikamaru’s top. "Sorr-".

"Go go go!" Kiba shouted darting around with Akamaru right behind him. Sakura gripped her arms and within a second they were rushing out of the door with a mean looking group of girls behind them.

“What did you do, anger a troll!?”

Kiba had apparently flirted with his current girlfriends’ best friend without having actually broken up with his current girlfriend. She has said it once and she will say it again. Her brother was a complete and utter dog. 

"I didn't even get his number. "

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This was an older story of mine that didn't get much love on FF.Net so I wanted to see if anyone would like it on here. Please let me know what you think <3 Thank you!


	2. The Aftermath

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

* * *

The bell from above the wooden door chimed signaling a new guest had arrived. A dark-haired male walked into the establishment clad in a tan t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Shikamaru looked up and waved. “Yo.”

“Am I late? How are you here so early?” Choji Akimichi, his best friend and newest sacrificial lamb arrived early for his shift.

Today they were supposed to monitor the renovations for a new café a few blocks away from the bar. His mother thought it was an _adorable_ idea to have businesses operating during the day and night and had convinced the famous Ino-Shika-Cho group to buy into the idea; much to all the males dismay.

What did they even know about running a café? Bars, sure. But a café? With all of its frills and non-cussing customer base? Yeah, the learning curve was going to be **steep**.

“Morning to you too.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and tossed him the rag he was using to polish up the silverware. The interior was mostly done, and he needed to start placing materials in their rightful place.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Shikamaru said under his breath.

“Like what?” The boy answered back. Choji was a Kumu demon resulting in great hearing. “Like I invented a new flavor of corn nuts,” The bear gagged. Those little monsters were hard, overly salted, and just a choking hazard waiting to happen. “Don’t joke about that.” Placing his stuff down haphazardly the bear went to the back and came back out dawning a worn utility belt.

Starting from the closest tables he began to shake them for any signs that he had to tighten the bolts below. The last thing they needed was for some hyped-up woman to knock over the table because of strength. “But really, why are you in today? I thought you were rescheduled since you stayed late last night?”

Yeah, he was, but he needed a distraction since a certain green-eyed temptress had been plaguing his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m just here to pick up the mail for my dad. I guess the meetings running longer then they thought it would.” Sounds reasonable enough. “Same, I’m kind of glad kassan decided to stay home or I’d have to eat out again.” If there was one thing the boy loved best it was a home cooked meal. “Did you want to come over?”

“Thanks, but my parents should be home soon. And if not, I’ll just drop it off before heading back to my place.” After taking a part time job at Nara Pharmaceuticals, Shikamaru decided to move out. Afterall, if he didn’t do it now, his parents would probably keep him in the house till he was 160.

“Sounds good, I’ll come over tomorrow or something to hangout.” They usually do a couple times a week. “Oh! And Guess who has a date with lioness this weekend?” Choji’s smile widened. “This guy!” Pointing a screw driver at himself. “Guess that new year magic is already starting to work!” It was superstition but Choji was all about tradition. He was a good person who wanted to find his ‘one’ and his determination was almost as big as his heart.

“Good for you man, hope it works out.” A pop came from the toaster and a fresh batch of mail came through. The humans had postmen who take forever to arrive; they had magical toasters for automatic delivery. Thought it did get messy when someone mistaken the magical one for an actual toasting one.

Junk, junk, junk. Official. Using his sharp fingernail to slice through the envelope.

“Same, but I thought you would feel that spark. You know?” History has made the mating bond to be something so special that a person would know instantly. Honestly. Shikamaru called B.S on it, but didn’t have the heart to say it out loud because of his best friend obsession over the idea.

Shikamaru just shrugged. “Maybe, but who knows.” Speaking of date. “Hey Cho, do you know Kiba Inuzuka?” He was mostly in advance classes so rarely did he ever get to interact with the future head of the Inu clan. Choji paused in his task. “Kind of. Does this have to do with that girl?” Shikamaru faltered. “W-what?”

Rolling his chocolate orbs the larger boy shook his head. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you chatting up that brunette at the bar? You know I was working too right?” He laughed. “Plus, you were _flirting_ Maru. **Flirting**!” Girls flirted with Shikamaru, not the other way around.

A blush stained Shikamaru’s pale cheeks. “Yeah, ok, so it might have something to do with her.”

Banging his large palms against the wooden table, “I knew it!” Woops, at least the boys now knew how sturdy the new tables were.

“Stop being Ino. Kami, if she found out I would never hear the end of it.”

Both of the boys shivered. There was a reason why the two of them never talked about relationships with the love obsessed Hawk demon. “Anyways, sorry, I probably know him as well as you.”

“Its fine, I have to head out and hand these to my dad before the bar opens. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

They both nodded and Shikamaru left.

* * *

“I’m home!” Shikamaru shouted, kicking off his shoes and headed into the traditional Japanese walkway. Passing the opening to their living room the dark haired boy kicked the bottom corners of the family sofa.

An older man slowly popped his head over the back board. "Oi, welcome back, you missed us already?" An older version of himself smirked from his lazy position on the couch. Taking a quick glance at his grey 'at home' Yukata and fresh post of green tea on the coffee table, Shikamaru could tell that his parents had just arrived as well. Maybe half an hour earlier at best?

“Not at all, Old Man. I popped by the café earlier and needed to drop these off.” Shikaku groaned, anything to do with the new store meant more paperwork for him. But to his wife this was another great hobby for him and his son to work on. Always complaining about how he and Shikamaru took too many naps, and therefore had more time to dedicate to making money.

“Money” He scoffed. Last he remembered they were Naras not the Uchihas.

"Shikamaru! Welcome back!" Wiping the residual coat of water onto her apron. Yoshino Nara, housewife extraordinaire, shouted from the kitchen. Even after a 36 hour meeting the woman refused to let anyone else cook for her men. 

“Thanks mom, I’m just here to drop off some letters from the city.” Tossing the torn envelope to his father. “We still need to give them an official opening day before we you know- Open.” His mother had finally made her way out to the living room and went to hug her son. “Are you staying for dinner? I’m making Katsu and cracking the 1934 AB out of the wine cellar!” 

“But honey! We were planning that for -” A punch was thrown and Sikaku remained silent. Even the head of their clan knew when to stay silent when it came to his terrifying wife. This was why Shikamaru wanted a nice average girl. Nothing like his mother or Ino. 

Why was he surrounded by such violent woman?

Turning back to her son, “Anyways, how was the event last night! Did you meet anyone _special_?” An odd question. Side stepping her and taking a seat beside his father. "As for dinner, I think I’m good. I just stopped by to hand the Old Man this before he forgets.”

“Who are you calling old? I’m only 300-”

Yoshino stopped her husband with a glare. “And the party. Any interesting girls? - or boys! You know it’s completely normal for-”

“Mother.” Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh, smacking his forehead lightly. “What do you know?”

His mom was acting like one of the clans gossiping vamps again.

This was never a good sign.

Looking at his dad who shrugged and went back to his novel. 

Then it clicked. Who else knew him and his parents and could so casually talk about this? Who was also young enough to be at the bar last night and wasn’t Choji... 

"It was Ino. Wasn’t it?" His father's quiet cackling confirmed it. 

Ino, is the only daughter of his Old Man’s best friend. Meaning that she grew up to be one of his best friends as well. Along with Choji, the three of them were quite the team. Often dubbed them the second coming of the ‘Ino-Shika-Cho’ conglomerate. Most of the money his family made came from pharmaceuticals. However, venues like businesses such as the bar and cafe were all owned by the three families. 

The blonde was his and Choji's only good female friend, and it became much more troublesome as they all aged. Choji and himself had shared horrible memories of their mothers trying to set up an arranged marriage with the demon bird child. Just the thought of it sent a cold shiver down his spine. Thank Kami that she was in love with the moody Uchiha and not one of them. 

"Oh, well, I _may_ have bumped into our little Ino on my way back home and she told me you were actually working last night!" 

Shikaku snorted. Clearly eavesdropping rather than reading his novel. 

“So..” He shifted his eyes slowly between his parents. “Me working- which I was told to do, translates to ‘I found someone special’?’”

The older woman barked out a laugh. “Who do you think I am, son? You are being so evasive about information that ‘ _I know_ ’ gives it away. And the irritated look says that I’m closer to the truth then you would like.” His father laughed at his expense and his mother continued. “And I’ve never seen you actually work at the bar before -aside from moving some workers around and scheduling. But not this time! Ino said she actually saw you _behind the bar._ ” Adding a dramatic pause because Yoshino is well, Yoshino. “Flirting with a girl.”

How close was Ino to them last night?! He was sure that she had arrived late like she always does to these kinds of things.

“But you mentioned a boy?”

“All in good fun.”

His father finally gave up his failing charade. “So, who is this? We need to know the future mother of my grandbabies?” Yoshino nodded waiting for her husband to continue. “Humm? We’re not getting any younger you know.” Another smack to the head Yoshino folding her arms and pouted. “Speak for yourself.” 

His mother was crazy, and his father was probably going to die from head trauma. Why did he decide to come home again? He could hear his apartment in the city’s center just calling for his return.

“If I stay for dinner can we stop this inquisition.” Having her baby home was becoming rarer since he found his own place. Yoshino took a second and sighed. He will have to come to her eventually. Shikamaru was smart, genius really, but when it came to the opposite sex he was hopeless. “Deal.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck

**Chapter 3: Fuck**

* * *

Shikamaru for the first time in a long time, was terrified. Sitting on top of a wooden bar stool with his back against black painted walls, he couldn't help but replay the last moment he had with the mysterious Inuzuka girl.

It has almost been a week since the encounter and Shikamaru couldn't help the twisted sensation in his lower abdomen of not knowing who she really was. 

"You sure she wasn't a pixie?" Choji, muttered while lounging across from him. Two large plates of meat and a wine glass filled with B+ blood separated the two.

Shikamaru shook his head. “No, she didn’t smell like one.” Having tasted Pixie blood once or twice during his academic years. It always gave him an amazing buzz. 

The brunette pursed his lips and grunted. Taking a huge chunk of meat from one plate and placing it into a lettuce wrap.

“She said she was an Inuzuka.”

“Are you sure she wasn’t lying?” After a week of searching for the girl with no results, Shikamaru had come to the same conclusion as well. “Maybe,” Taking a sip of bloodwine. “But if that were true, then that would mean we would be back to square one.” No name, No personal connections, and no leads. 

Maybe it was better off that she wasn’t one of them. Shikamaru had to painfully admit that he had gone to his parents to ask about if the Inuzuka head had a daughter with green eyes and a missing Ninkin. Back at the bar he remembers telling Tamaki, their original blonde bartender that the two were related. 

Choji shrugged. “Well, at least there’s a chance she could be Hana Inuzuka. That would probably make more sense.” Apparently, there was a daughter of Tsume. An older child who was **engaged** to none other than Itachi Uchiha. “But if that was true you are out of luck.” He said as an afterthought.

“No, that couldn’t be right because the Uchiha brothers were there that night and she would have definitely been with her fiancé during the New Moon.” 

“True,” Finishing up his last wrap he chugged a glass of water. “Too bad Kiba was grounded. He could have helped clear everything up so fast.” Yeah it would be quicker, but at the time Shikamaru was sure he would find her another way. Now it didn’t seem as likely much to his annoyance.

“But you have to admit, she was kind of small to be an Inuzuka." Choji stated. He was working security inside and had caught the little flirting act his partner had going on. It was amusing till the girl was yanked away. “And she didn’t have a ninkin like Kiba.” The two of them had attended the same academy as the Inuzuka children and each one was known to have their own inu partner. “It would be odd for her to not have one if she really was an Inuzuka. Right?” 

“Yeah.” Shikamaru nodded. Eyeing the red liquid as he swirled his glass in thought.

“But some things still didn’t add up. Maybe she’s a Siren.” Choji has never seen his best friend so worked up over a girl before. “If she sang to you, the spell should wear off completely tomorrow.” Most magic wears off in a max of two days unless it was recasted by the same person.

Shikamaru twisted his face in discontent. "I'm sure she isn’t. There's something weird about her, but I know she didn’t do anything to me. I just can't put my finger on it." The second day of the Himiko haunting, as he likes to call it, Shikamaru worked around the clock at the bar in hopes to see her again. His intuition was almost never wrong, except this time.

"Maybe man, but we can talk more about this tomorrow. Our shift will be over in an hour and I still have to finish my rounds out back." They were stationed at the bar today and they needed to prepare everything for this week’s Ladies Night.

Shikamaru oversaw ordering supplies and the financial projection while Choji make sure the project was still on time. Ino, their third missing party member was in charge of marketing, meaning she was rarely on location. “No worries, I’m just going to lock up the office and head out. Call me if you need anything.” And with that the boys nodded.

“Oh! But Shikamaru! Before you go. Just give it another week. If you can’t find her then maybe give up.” It sucked to say it but Choji was a bit concerned about how frazzled his best friend seemed to be about a girl. “Remember University starts up soon and we all need to focus. Maybe you will find another girl there?”

Choji meant no harm, and yes he was right. But just the idea of giving up physically pained him. “Yeah, thanks Cho, I’ll see you later.” And with that he parted ways.

The rest of the day went on but Shikamaru knew one thing for sure. He could have sworn he felt his blood simmer when he was talking to her. Replaying the scene over and over again, he knew that this could mean one thing.

He has found his mate.

* * *

Oh no,oh no, oh no…. 

"Uh, Himiko. You ok there?" 

'I did something wrong. Yes, it has to be that!' Scattered all around her bedroom were books of spells from times past and present. Himiko sat in the middle magically flipping through each page in hopes to find the right blocking spell she has been using.

"Don't bother she's been like this for hours." Kiba, with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, said while motioning Sakura to just walk on in. Akamaru barked in agreement as he pawed his way to her bed like usual. 

"Wow it's like a nerd explosion happened in here. And I thought my room was bad." The pink haired girl commented. Treading carefully to make sure she didn’t kick something over to disrupt the spell.

Kiba snickered at they comment. 

“Himiko.” She said softly. “Hime..”

Oh, this was ridiculous.

After five minutes of being ignored, Sakura have had enough. One. Two." -HIMIKO-CHAN"

Yep that did it.

Startled a bit Himiko jumped up and turned to the couple in front of her. eyes bleary as a result of skimming 30 pages per minute. A loud thump as all the surrounding books dropped onto the hard wood.

"Oh hey Sakura… and baka When did you guys get here?" Yeah, she was still not over being trapped in the house because of their little New Moon exploration. Kiba rolled his eyes. So, they had to spend the past week on house duty. That didn’t mean she had to trap herself in her room or walk around the house covered in ink. "I came to let you know that Okasan has given us back our freedom!” Cheering jokingly. “Sweet, Sweet. Freedom.”

The two girls ignored the barking and cheers of the only two males in the room. Sakura turned back and helped the younger girl off of the floor.

"Are you ok?

"Oh yeah I'm ok."

She was not ok.

Ever since she met up with that hot porcupine, Himiko has been having strange dreams. Which got her worrying. Witches weren’t supposed to be able to _feel_ their soul mates. But what if they could _dream_ about them?

"You're rooms a mess" Sakura emphasized by kicking a few stray bottles of blue and purple sludge. "What's even in here anyways?" 

"Gillyweed mixed with some chrysanthemum buds." Another flip of her book, _18th Century Binding Spells_. Maybe she read it from this one? 

And if that’s true, then why didn't her spell work? As a precaution, Himiko had been casting a simple attraction spell that should have prevented her soul mate from finding her. Or at least stopped the bond from forming. Even though she couldn’t feel her mate didn’t mean that they couldn’t feel her. And unlike her brother and older sister, the witch-in-training wanted anything but **that** while she was still trying to piece together her life and find purpose!

Sakura nabbed the book by its spine and tossed it onto her distressed bed. "Hey!" 

"Don't hey me, do you know what time it is?" Time for her friend to leave. Honestly, after the New Moon fiasco and today's epiphany, of a spell gone wrong for the past **two years** , Himiko wasn’t really in the hosting mood. Instead, she wouldn’t mind running into the mortal realm and hiding for a century if the weird bubbling feeling in her gut had something to do with it.

Maybe she should check that tomb spell over again. Afterall, it only causes about 90 percent of magic users to asphyxiate right?

10 percent survival is still good.

“Earth to Hime.” Right. Looking around she spotted the digital clock on her cluttered desk. Maybe a bit of cleaning wasn’t so bad.

"It's, Noon. So, what?"

"So what? You were supposed to help me with the new batch of turnup pups!" Oh no. "I'm so-so sorry Sakura!" She had totally forgotten about the because of the grounding and maybe-finding-her-soulmate situation.

Anyways.

The first week of every month mistress Tsunade volunteers to train the neighboring countries vegi-pups. And as amazing as their sensei is, what that really meant was that Sakura and herself would be dealing with a variety of mud dogs from now till they spout back up in their designated season. Harvested and ready to be shipped back home. 

Turnup pups especially were…. A handful. They were cute - for the first 5 seconds- but being made up of 40 percent dirt meant that you were going to be filthy from head to toe. No one has left unscathed. 

Sakura sighed. "Well it's over now. I've managed to get them to take their little dirt naps and they should remerge sometime in April." Pursing her candy tinted lips. "Meaning that _you_ are going to be in charge of batch #767. Got it." Himiko nodded ferociously. "How did you clean up so fast?"

The batch usually arrives at around 10 in the morning, with the amount of damage those little devil's do it should take her about two hours to teach and train them the basics of rooting - you'll be surprised how much trouble this process really is-, get them all prepped up for their seasonal nap, cleanup, oil stains, medical balms, and… well you get the point. 

"My new bubble patch!" 

Oh! "Check it out, check it out!" In between her fingers was a light blue band aid shaped sticker with poorly drawn bubbles on it. 

"This was your project, right?" Tsunade was more of a trial and error teacher and tasked them with passion projects. Sakura was beautification while hers dealt with muscle exhaustion. 

"How does it work?" 

A little glint in Sakura's green orbs. "Well." Smooth like butter she ripped off the adhesive and stuck it against Himiko's forehead. The brunette fell back in surprised and Sakura stared a small chant. " Soji brax mizu!" A flash of light and- "I smell so pretty!" Out with yesterday's funk and in with clean skin and refreshing soft hair. "Doesn't do much for clothing though huh?" She was clean but her clothes still looked worn. "Yeah I just changed before I left, haha!" Well it was still a darn good product. 

"Yeah, but I can only get the smell of lavender for some reason!" 

"What's wrong with lavender?"

"Sasuke hates lavender." Ah. "Well we still have a few days. At least you're still further then I am. " Sakura was kind enough to help pick up around the room. "Oh, but how's yours going?" Himiko huffed. Grabbing a stack from the floor. "Muscle regeneration, right?" 

"Kind of." Her goal was to create a pill that could help give an extra boost in stamina and power to the users. At first the goal was rapid muscle repair when she pitched it. But after more study Himiko realized that that would be a huge issue since muscle mass and density varies from each being and what works for a troll would not work on a wolf. "It's all messed up, I changed it to a stamina pill now." Can't get hurt if you aren't tired right?

"Yeah how's they going? Stage one done?" Stage one meant transportation. How the product was going to go from one thing to the user. For her, the physical capsules were finished. 

"Yeah, but I think the solution needs improving. So far I've only been able to test it on Kaasan and Hana-chan. Kiba’s… a little sensitive since my last experiment kind of back fired." Sakura laughed remember the balled spot he and Akamaru walked around with for what seemed to be forever. "Ah yeah, good times." 

"Hey at least he found his favorite coat because of me! An Akamaru loves the scarves!" It wasn't all bad. 

"Tell that to Hana!" Kiba reentered the room with a tea set and crackers. "Snack!" 

Both girls looked at him, "When did you leave?”

“The lack of love in this room is disrespectful!”

* * *

Miracles do happen. “Can you tell Himiko I’m here then?” Naruto shouted at one of the Inuzaka guards. The two older men looked at each other and one nodded. “I’ll keep watch and you can notify her.” It was all standard procedures when it revolved around the head of the clans. Shikamaru recognized this and didn’t mind as much as the grumbling blonde next to him. He was sure that Naruto would have no trouble getting in if it weren’t for him being a stranger. Sure they recognized him, but that didn’t give him rights to such a casual audience.

“Sorry man, but I’m sure she will get us in. Hime wouldn’t keep us waiting out in the cold.” Naruto laughed. Sticking his hands into his jeans. A slight frown marked the dark haired boy’s lips. Not liking how familiar the fox demon was to his potential mate. 

“It’s fine.” He paused. “And thanks again for this.”

Just yesterday while Shikamaru was walking back from the bar he accidently bumped into the class clown of Kohana High. Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the past Hokage and current presidential chair of the University he was going to attend in a few weeks when school starts up again. He shot his shot and asked about the Inuzukas and he actually got a lead! Not only was Naruto good friends with Kiba but he knows of Himiko as well!

They chatted and agreed to meet at the Inuzuka compounds. And today the only thing stopping him was the dumb guards at the main gates.

“Hey Monkey, I told you to just tell the guards-” Her beautiful green eyes widened. “Nara?”

Himiko, was only a few feet away from them and Shikamaru froze. She was more beautiful now in the day light then when they had first met under the flashing lights of his club. Even if she was dressed in blue cloud pajamas.

“Um, Hi.” They were finally face to face and Shikamaru couldn’t help but smirk at her cherry colored face. “Sorry, I would have actually gotten dressed if I knew we had **guest**.” Glaring at the guard who got her.

Shikamaru raised a brow, “Didn’t they say Uzumaki was here?”

She wave her arms. “Yeah but that’s just Naruto.”

“Hey!”

“Anyways you both can come in. Sorry about the trouble. But you know…. Clan stuff.” Boy did he understand that. “Follow me,” She motioned them toward the wooden two-story house. It was a good size from what Shikamaru could tell, probably compensating for a larger back yard for their Ninkin.

“Kiba and Sakura are in the living room, so you’re both welcome to go ahead. I’m… I’m just going to change.”

Naruto wooped before darting past the two at mock-speed. “Naruto you forgot your frien-”

Wrapping his hand around her wrist the boy felt the electric jolt that danced up his veins. Quickly releasing Shikamaru looked down at his hands. A fleeting thought of, ‘ _did that just happen?’_

The two stood frozen. “Tell me you felt that.” Please tell him it wasn’t just him who felt that strange sensation. “I…I did.” She didn’t look nearly has happy has he did.

Still a good yard from the house Shikamaru took his chance. “Look, Himiko. I came here to talk to you about-”

Her hands shot up in a stop motion. “Um, please wait a minute.” The feeling of dread over came her. _‘This wasn’t happening. It just couldn’t be!?’_ She was a bloody witch and no books have ever noted to them having this kind of _‘bond,’_ then again. Sakura was half a witch…. But she seems to act on her more.. instinctual side.

But she was a full witch wasn’t she? Or so the doctors knew. This was all so confusing.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru just stared at the strange girl. Beautiful as she was, the faces she was making were hilarious and he hoped this was caused by the shock of their mate bond, and not a daily occurrence.

“Um, Himiko?”

“Inuzaka-san” She replied. “My friends call me Himiko, I haven’t given you that right yet.” Biting her thumb. There was a chance she was overreacting and treating this poor man rudely for no reason.

“Right.” Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. This was not how he thought this would go. After years spending time with Choji and Ino hearing them ramble on about the ‘amazingness’ of the mate-bond, Shikamaru figured it would bring out the more…. _caring_ nature of a person? Afterall, don’t most girls wait decades for this stupid stuff?

Himiko let out a sign. Rubbing her eyes before looking up to smile at him. “Look I’m sorry for that, but I think I may know why you’re here.” After running through a number of scenarios in her head, the girl had only landed on one logical solution.

Bending into a deep bow Himiko squeezed her eyes tight, hoping to the spirits that she was right. While shouting the most embarrassing words she had ever had to say. "I'm sorry, I think I know why you’re here and although I would love too- I can't."

Shikamaru arched a brow. "Can't?" It has only been a few minutes with his potential mate and he was already so amused. “And what do you think I’m here for that you ‘ _can’t do?”_

“You came about the tab right? The unpaid tab we left at your bar- Look, Kiba was suppose to pay but we were kind of in a rush that night and since we got grounded we also didn’t get our allowance this week and-”

“Calm down!” Waving his hands to stop the girl before she had a mental breakdown. First time meeting his potential mate officially and he couldn’t have her just melt down!

“Inhale”

She took a deep breath-in and waited…and waited. And.

“Exhale!”

“Ooof.” The sound of pent up air escaping from her wide mouth.

This girl was hilarious. Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh. “You didn’t have to wait for me to say it!” His mate was too adorable. He didn’t believe in fate but they really did bless him with this one if he was right. And he was about 90 percent of the time.

“You’re such a jerk! When someone says inhale, you of course wait for the second part! Haven’t you ever done yoga?!”

“Not really my thing.” From his skintight long-sleeved shirt and well fitted pants the girl blushed. “Well it should be.” _Not that he needed it._

He chuckled, folding his arms. “Look, I’m not here for the tab- but thanks for reminding me about that. You guys left quite a bill after a **week**.” Himiko winced.

“Anyways, if it’s not the tab then why are you here.” Hoping it wasn’t for the same reason she thought it was. The shock earlier could have been caused by the grass, right? Friction was a thing.

“A date.” Silence. “A date?” She repeated his words. “As in… you came all the way here and **used** Naruto ….to ask me on a date?” No guy has ever tried this hard to ask her out before. Most of them she met on her own and slept with before discarding…. but still! This was nice. Not that she would ever admit it to him.

“Well when you put it like that, it doesn’t nearly sound as romantic.”

This time she laughed, “You do romance?” somehow that’s hard to believe.

Flicking his tongue against his teeth Shikamaru smirked, “No, but for my mate I will.” Loving how pale the girl got. It didn’t take him long to figure out that she wasn’t in favor of this whole mate business. Shit, he wasn’t either till they started talking, and he liked what he saw so far.

Fuck he knew.

Himiko stammered a bit before getting out, “I think you’ve gotten the wrong person here. I don’t do mates.”  
“I don’t think you really have a choice when it comes to mates, what did Naruto call you-oh! _Hime-chan_ ”

“Right- and again- my friends. Which you are not.”

“Because I’m your mate. Meaning I should be allowed to give you a _Special_ pet name too right?” This man was teasing her!

Himiko blushed, “No!”

“You seemed a bit ruffled. Chicken-chan?”

“Gross!”

“How about Ai-chan? We will love each other eventually. It only makes sense.” Shikamaru laughed at the nauseated look on her face and Himiko blushed again.

So sue her, he had a really nice laugh. Deep and warm. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold day. ‘ _Shit! Did I really just think that!?’_

“This can’t get any worse.”

Shikamaru, unaware of the turmoil going inside the girls head, just mockingly tapped his forehead. “No, I think they got it right the first time. Hime. Princess. Quite fitting really. I think I can work with that.”

“Ok stop. 1. Don’t call me that, it’s still Inuzuka to you. And 2. I don’t do mates.”

Shikamaru nodded. Much to Hime’s surprise. Maybe he understood?

That quickly went away when he spoke again. “I don’t think you really have a choice in that.”

“We all have a choice.” It’s a firm belief she held dear too. Her family chose to keep her, he chose to come here, and she chose to ignore whatever this is.

A thought occurred, and Shikamaru shifted back into a more, business approach. “Ok what about this. One kiss and if you feel nothing I’ll walk away and even forget about the tab. Which, may I add, after accruing for a **week** should be around 15,000 Yen.”

“15,000 Yen!? That’s crazy.”

“Not really, it’s 1,000 yen per drink. You had 3 and you multiply it by 5 for each day you’ve left it open and **bam** 15,000 yen. I didn’t even add tip. _You’re welcome._ ”

Well that little conniving-ugh! “Fine! Just one kiss!”

Shikamaru didn’t need to be told twice. Taking a step toward her, he tilted up her head by her chin, leaned down and – wow.

Their lips met and Shikamaru felt like he was up in the air with his favorite clouds. Her lips were full and plush, with just the right amount of softness, her lips parted and as if on auto-pilot, the vampire stuck his tongue in and deepened the kiss. Himiko moaned. This was the first time she felt so light, no coherent thoughts could be put together. Never, had a kiss done this to her.

Sadly, the she pushed against his chest. Breaking the two apart Himiko was still clutching onto him as his arms had somehow found its way around her waist.

“And now?” both still breathless. Eyes dilated and the smell of arousal was in the air.

“Fuck.”

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys all enjoy! the spacing on ao3 is still weird to me, having switch between FFN to here, it's a bit different so please bare with me!

Anyways let me know what you think!


	4. First Date

* * *

Pink, green. No Blue. No yello- “Will you stop already!” Sakura moaned, throwing a Dango shaped pillow at the young brunette. “I’m sorry but I need to find a color that suits me.”

“Fashion designers around the world are cursing you right now.”  
  


“The _design_ is fine. The _color_ is not.” Himiko snorted waving her hands against the halter mid-length dress. Perfect length, modest, and cute to boot. Now, if only she could settle on a color for longer than two minutes. “Why do you even care about this, Hime? It’s not like it’s your first date?” After the encounter with Shikamaru, Himiko stormed back into the house and basically dragged a surprised Sakura into her room. The boys brought their roughhousing outside and she needed Sakura more than they did. “I don’t... I mean I do - but not really.” It was hard to explain. She had told her pink haired girl most of what happened….well minus the ones about _potentially_ finding her soulmate. 

Sakura sat, flipping through her ‘ _Witch Weekly’_ magazine, “I get it, you want to look good. But that doesn’t mean you need to spend hours changing your dress.” If Sakura was a bit honest, it was kind of cute watching her best friend get all flustered over a guy. Wait. she paused mid page-flip. “Himiko. This isn’t your first date...right?” Himiko froze, confirming Sakura’s suspicion. 

“What!? I thought- but you, who -what?!” Magazine now gone due to Sakura's spazzing. “It’s not a big deal, Sakura.” A hint of red started to bloom on Himiko's cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

“But you went out with other guys before? Wait, does that mean- are you still a virgin!?” Sakura screamed, dodging the attack from Himiko. “Idiot! Don't shout that so loud in a house full of gossiping dogs!?” 

Realization hit. “Sorry!” Lowering her tone. “But seriously, Hime I thought you lost it to that human Ginji?!”

“I did, but we never dated!” 

“Oh.” In their realm it was common to just have friends with benefits. Once you hit your hormonal stages it could actually be dangerous for someone with SNB blood to not have sex.

“So, fuck buddy?”

Himiko sighed, “Fuck buddy.” Getting up and hoping that her dress didn’t look too wrinkled. At least her hair wasn’t done yet. 

“You couldn’t really think I would go out with him?” Unlike her brother and friends, Himiko went to a high school in the mortal realm. Their technological advances were amazing but their more earthly sciences were still years behind their own. Wanting to be the best witch she could, she wanted to learn the more primitive ways of plant and animal science. 

“Well he was hot.” Sakura remembered running into him while picking Himiko up from school. The brunette didn’t know how to drive yet and her house was two bus transfers away. “But compared to an SNB he’s like what - fae level of beauty? - Hey!” Using magic to catch a flying hairbrush aimed at her. “I’m just speaking the truth!”

“Well I’m not that shallow.” 

“Girl, I sad fae level, not troll!” It wasn’t anything official, but the beauty standards around here were a bit higher due to the level of genealogical diversity. It usually went like this:

  1. Immortals/Vampires/gods - basically those who are unable to die.
  2. Halflings - due to the mixture of blood it’s a real 85-15 when it comes to beauty. Great odds!
  3. Spirits/Fae
  4. Mermaid - depending on region they could be insanely beautiful or look decrepit.
  5. Troll - do she really need to comment?



Many humans land themselves around the mermaid to fae range and Himiko, being a witch… well since there were so few of them they didn’t even get a position on the scale. But the brunette was never too bothered with that. There were much more important things, like studying than to worry about if someone found her attractive or not. 

“Whatever, but yeah. Ginji was just my lab partner that I experimented with.”

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. “ **Experimented** with.” 

“ _Anyways_ , as soon as he found out I was a SNB he completely freaked out. I think he left school?” Memories of another after school romp in the Labs appeared. Show was always left unsatisfied; wasn’t sex supposed to be good? Regardless, at the time she was getting dressed and was interrupted when her silver haired partner screamed like a little girl as Hana’s ninkins, the Haimaru Brothers, stormed into the room. Luckily, she was still fully clothed unlike Ginji who was still in his tighty whities. 

If the sex didn’t kill her already dying attraction, this scene definitely did.

Himiko shook her head. “Bad memories. Ugh. What a waste.” 

Sakura laughed, “Lets focus back on your date then. By the way who is he?” 

“I didn’t tell you?” 

“When? Between your freak out and closet raiding?” Yeah, Himiko needed to work on her communication styles. “But really. What kind of guy asks a girl out on a day the same night he confesses his feelings.” 

_‘The kind that you owe money too.’_ Himiko thought as Sakura continued. “Is chivalry really that far gone?” Kicking her feet up and throwing herself against the soft mattress. “Plus, you didn't want him to like you right? Wouldn’t it be easier to do that if you looked really ugly?” 

“Are you calling me ugly?”

“No, just not all,” Motioning her hands up and down, “This.”

Sure she didn’t _have_ too. But it made it a lot easier to convince him not to rat her ass out to the MC. Better known as the Magical Council, an ancient governing force of Kohana. If he took the whole ‘hiding-a-mate-bond’ thing wrong. Himiko didn’t have to tell him, but if it was true and they were mates, it would be better for her to tell him now then for him to discover it later.

Hiding a mate, killing someone's mate, or even magically changing anything related to a pure mate bond was a criminal charge. And depending on the severity, it could be anything from 5 years of entombment (being encased in stone for the next five years. Knowing that life was going on without you) or death. 

“Well, like I said this is my first date.” OK so Hime was a little excited about seeing Shikamaru. “That’s fine, just remember to be yourself. I mean, he’s only...” Sakura side-eyed Himiko while rolling her wrist.

“Shikamaru Nara.”

A moment of silence for the failing brain cells. 

“A Nara?” 

Himiko nodded, waving a hand in front of a dazed Sakura. “You ok-”

“As in Nara corp, Class A at Konoha High, and only second to the Uchiha’s in wealth and prestige.” 

Himiko knitted her brow. Thinking hard. “Um. well, he works at a bar and has really nice hair?” Sometimes being so out of the SNB social network had its major disadvantages. “Maybe he’s not the same Nara?” It was a popular surname, right? And what are the chances she landed a mate like that. But hey, if the date went all wrong then maybe she could network and land a good job after this! Not a bad outcome if she says so herself.

  
“Which means!” Oh yeah, Sakura was still talking. “We have to make this date perfect.” 

“Sakura, there’s crazy in your eyes..” Backing up slowly Himiko let out a shriek as a gasping derange looking Nymph lunged off the bed and toward her.

Where did this one eighty change come from!?

“But you just-” Ignoring her, Sakura waved her hands around and chanted. Her skirt was starting to shorten, and the cloth of her abdomen was starting to tighten. “What! Stop!” Pulling at the bottom hem knowing that it was futile when it came to magic. “Sakura!”

The dress was black now with a sparkling shine to it. “What? You wanted to look nice right?” Himiko looked perfect now. “It’s too tight!”

“No, this is how a real woman dresses. You want him to fall in love with you! Not take you to a park to play.” Summoning a mirror over to them. “Plus, if you get in good with Nara then that means I am one step closer to Sasuke!” 

Of course there was a catch. Rolling her green eyes Himiko turned self-consciously around while eyeing her reflection in the floating mirror. Ok, so this didn’t look bad. It was way shorter than her preferred knee high length, now cutting across her thighs, and no longer was it flowy at the ends. It was basically a halter bodycon dress, a little too similar to the one she wore last to week to the bar. Maybe Shikamaru would find the same irony she did in all of this. 

But hey! Look! She did have an ass. Suck it Ginji!

Then a thought hit her. “You do know that Hana is actually marrying an Uchiha right? And what makes you think Shikamaru is close to them?” 

A sleazy grin appeared. “ _Shikamaru_.” Sakura yanked a chunk of brown hair out of her face. “Ow! Stop that!” 

“Now now, you know that I'm not that close to your sister. I wasn’t even invited to the wedding.” 

“But you’re my date?”

“ **So** you’re my only hope- but you know. No pressure!” The only pressure she was feeling was the tugging on her scalp! “Afterall, we need to impress _Shikamaru-kun.”_

_‘I need new friends,’_ The brunette thought. “Ow- Hey! Do you know the word gentle!?” 

More tugging, hair pulling, and finally a ‘Stay-put’ spell later and Sakura was finally satisfied, ”Tonight will be so perfect!” 

“And if it goes horribly wrong?” High chance it won't, but until the spell wore off she won’t know if they were true mates or if it was just attraction. 

“Easy.”

“What?”  
  
  


“You’ll be dead to me.”

Why was her friend so dramatic? Aiming lipstick at the Sakura, the sneaky pinklette easily dodged it. “Right makeup! I need to pretty you up too!” 

“Geez thanks.” Sarcasm dripping from each word. “Don't thank me yet. Thank me when we are on a double date with my future husband!”

* * *

Her first date. How fun! Not. Sneaking out of the house had been more trouble then she remembered. Even though they were officially ungrounded, her mom had still put up some strict restriction such as a curfew. 

‘ _Curfew”_ She snorted, silently nabbing her heels from her closet. She was 18 now not a 5 year old pup! 

Not only that, but all the ninkin roaming the halls and her stupid brother sleeping in the livingroom made this task all the harder!

‘ _Stupid Shikamaru, Stupid date, Stupid super hearing!’_

The only good thing was that her mother and sister were out to finish up some stuff for the weddings with the Uchiha. They had asked if she wanted to come along, but floofy dresses and broody vampires were not her thing. 

Yeah, the irony was lost on her as well.

Holding her heels by their straps, Himiko slowly inched her body over the wooden windowpane. “I knew I should have focused more on air magic. Stupid plants.”

“But if we didn’t have plants the pups would starve!”  
  
  


“Ah!”

The soft gums of familiar teeth pulled the girl back from her near death experience. “Kiba-Baka! You almost killed me!” Her brother, leaning against the door as Akamaru tugged her gently back inside. “Thanks Aka, you’re way more **caring** then your partner!” 

He just woofed, circled around her legs and sat. 

Kiba rolled his eyes, “and where are you sneaking out at this time of night, young lady.” Acting like a mature adult he definitely was not. “I’m being a teenager you said I always should be. So go away so i can continue my rebellious act.” Doing a shooing motion. 

“Dressed like that? I would have assumed you were going on a _Date_ **.** ”

_‘I’m going to kill Sakura.’_

“How on earth did she find the time to rat me out?!”

“I caught her on her way out. She was literally floating out the door.” That idiot! When she told her friend to not tell her mom, it meant her brother too! Kiba smirked knowingly, “Ok, what do you want.”

“Free drinks for life.” Her eyes bugged. “You know I can’t do that right?!” 

“It’s Shikamaru Nara you're going to see right?”

“Don’t act like she didn’t tell you.”

Akamaru barked in agreement. “Free drinks, my favorite sister! Don’t make me tell mother -”

“One free drink per night.” Himiko countered.

“A month of free table service.” 

“I’ll clear your new moons tab, after running out like that you know how much it’ll be by now.” Using Shikamaru's words against Kiba. What he won’t know won’t kill him, “One night of free table service, and I wont tell Hana-nii about what happened to the triplets favorite chew toy.”

Kiba faltered. “Deal! Give me 5 minutes. Use the front door, I'm about to feed the dogs anyways.”

This is what family is all about.

* * *

An hour later and she finally made it to the meeting spot. “Nara! Hey!” Waving her hand back and forth. It was chilly tonight and right before she left Akamaru rushed to her with her tan trench coat flopping in the wind. He may be Kiba’s partner, but the cute pup was definitely her guardian Inu!

“Hey, glad you could make it.” Shikamaru stood under the lamppost dressed in a nicely pressed grey button up shirt and nicely fitted dark jeans. “You look amazing, but the cloud pajamas come in a close second.” Himiko couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. “Thanks, you clean up pretty nicely yourself.” A little bit of awkward silence. “I was actually surprised you wanted to meet up in the mortal part of town.” 

“Is that ok?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, but lets try and go somewhere a bit SNB Friendly. I need a little red with my dinner if you know what I mean.” Showing off a bit of his fangs. Himiko smiled. “Of course, I know just the place!”

* * *

The beginning was a little rough but the connection was there. Himiko had taken him to a sushi place that served an amazing selection of blood pairings. It wasn’t very upscale, but provided him the comfort and privacy he required. Shikamaru continued to admire the girl in front of him. He didn’t know why but the vampire just couldn’t peel his eyes away from her and her little antics during dinner was just, dare he say it, cute? 

“So you unglued his butt using butterfly vomit?” Nearing the end of their dinner date Himiko wouldn’t be Himiko if she didn’t tell at least one embarrassing family story now could she?

“Yeah! It was mostly his fault for coming into my room **again** and messing with my chemistry set!” Shikamaru chuckled. From what he learned so far, he liked. Himiko was smart, beautiful, and cunning. Just add a little bow on her and Shikamaru would gladly take two!

The server came back to clear the empty plates. “Any dessert?” Looking over to Shikamaru then Himiko. 

Shikamaru, not being a big fan of sweets, said a polite, “No thanks.” While Himiko jokingly patted her stomach saying she’s full. Shikamaru just handed the boy his card to pay, not wanting to do the whole ‘I’ll leave the check here’ dance, and when he got it back they left.

“Not a bad place.” Maybe it was the wine they had, but Himiko was a lot cozier, hugging onto his free arm between her breasts. 

_‘Don’t think about it.”_ Trying his best to not focus on the added warmth of her perky mounds. _‘Don’t ruin the mood.’_

Her voice was chipper, “Where to next!” Looking down at his watch he had about an hour before he should get her back home. There was no way he was going to let her walk home in her slightly buzzed state, and he wasn’t going to originally either, now he just had an excuse.

“What about the park?” 

“Akamaru loves the park!” Shikamaru laughed. The girl loved talking about the ninkin as if it were her own. From the tone it was clear that the girl wanted a companion like the rest of her family. Touching lightly on her adoption.

‘ _So that’s why I couldn’t find you.’_ Finding out hat they both happen to attend clan mixers when the others didn’t. Fate was cruel.

“So to the park we go.” Shooting her a cunning look, “For Akamaru of course.” She just him closer. “Of course!”

The park wasn’t too far, and if she got tired of walking Shikamaru had zero-problems with carrying the girl home. Which was strange. He didn’t do this kind of stuff for girls. 

‘Union Park’ could be read from their location. Lit up by surrounding light bulbs. Shikamaru had only been to this place once to rescue Ino from a bad date with a handsy human. Who knew that troublesome experience would give him a nice after date spot? 

Himiko loved it. “Oh my, can you just feel the magic.” Eyes glazing slightly at the push and pull of the organic energy surrounding the place. Why hadn’t she been here before? 

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded, reflecting a bit of moon light from one of his fangs. Oh right. Human friends don’t really care about ‘nature’ or ‘energy’ like she did. Being a witch made the pull much stronger than other SNBs. Also, he had really nice teeth.

“Which reminds me,” It was now or never, Shikamaru motioned them to stray from the more popular path. “How come this mate bond feels…..incomplete?” It was the best way to put it.

Himiko faltered in her step. Shikamaru catching her without a second thought. “W-why do you assume that? Maybe we aren’t mates.” Shikamaru scoffed at that. “Can we stop this game? I think the kiss was proof enough that something, mate or not, is going on between us.”

Himiko sighed. Did she want to tell him and risk getting entombed? “Promise you won’t get mad?” voice a bit small. From what she’s learned about Shikamaru so far, he seemed like he could be trusted. 

“Promise.” 

“Alright.” Releasing her hold on him, it didn’t feel right revealing the truth while being still physically connected. 

Shikamaru stopped walking. “It’s not like you casted a spell on me,” Restating Choji’s previous notion. “Right?” 

“Well not exactly.” The mood shifted fast. “Explain. Now.”

Shikamaru’s form was rigid, as 1000 different thoughts scenarios went through his mind. What did she cast, when did she find time to do it, and why did she do it? Also, what did it make of them now. He still liked her, mentally and physically she was beautiful. Minus the little hick-up. And depending on the reason he wouldn’t mind dating her either. Unless.

“You’re not a shape shifter are you?” Witches were rare and shapeshifters were more commonly saying they were one because they were able to sense magic just as well. The only difference is that their true form leans more to the troll side of beauty and they weren’t able to cast any real magic.

“What!? No!” Offence clear on her face. 

Shikamaru sighed in relief. “Hurry before you give me an aneurysm.” Being a certified genies wasn’t as great as everyone thinks it is. Especially when it comes to overthinking. 

Rocking back and forth she finally said. “So I might have casted a mate-blocking spell…” adding quickly “and it might be permanent……. I may have done the spell wrong…” 

“What?” Good news, it wasn’t as bad as Shikamaru originally thought. Bad news, it was much-much worse. Pinching the bridge of his noise the vampire faced up toward the moon. Eyes closed as he sighed. The world is laughing at him, he knew it. This was revenge for all the times he’s made fun of Ino and her ‘mate’ bond with the stupid Uchihas.

“Come here.”

“Are you going to hit me?” 

“What? No!” Looking back down at her. She stood a good ten foot away from him. “Himiko, what are you doing?” She looked like she was about to bolt. 

“Are you going to turn me in?” Oh my-fuck. “Do you really think I would turn in my mate-”

“Potential mate!” 

“Not helping!” He volleyed back a bit mad that he still finds her little ‘eep!’ cute.

Being faster than any human or witch the man gracefully walked on over to his date and wrapped her in his arms. Resting his chin on the crown of her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” 

But it did give him slight relief. This was all so …. Himiko. “I should have expected this from someone who would sneak into the past hokage’s house and give his son one-day dragon poxs.”

“He **ate** my science project!” Shikamaru just laughed. While Himiko finally gave in and clutched onto the fuzzy lapel of his coat. “I’m sorry.” she whispered. Knowing that he could hear her. “If I had done it better you wouldn’t have to feel so out of place.” She knew because she was starting to feel it more as she spent more time with him. 

Shikamaru took a pause. “Why did you cast the spell in the first place?” Overreacting to the fact that she would still do it again if she had the chance wasn’t going to help anyone. 

“Well that’s a bit of a complicated answer.” Running her finger up and down the seams. “I’m a witch. The chances of us having a mate are already slim, being a _‘glorified-human’_ as some assholes say.” Shikamaru took a mental note to ask about this later.

“And I’ve read about what a mate bond does to someone. The change in dynamics and the expectations.” Her voice doused in concern. “I’m scared of what would happen to me. My sister found her mate and her position as future head was taken away because she was going to get married! Do you know how crazy that is!? Now Kiba is next in line-” An idea worried her to end. “And if that wasn’t bad, everything started to change after the engagement. She could only go to certain places, she couldn't go to school anymore, hell I’m sure her diet would change if she didn’t still live with us.” A bit of hysteria in her voice. “Worst of all, it wasn’t exactly sad, but we already know that she’s expected to just lay back and have puppies for the rest of her life.” The facts hit harder when spoken out loud. 

“And if there was even a _slight_ chance of that happening to me, i didn’t want it. So I bought a book online and just hoped it worked.”

Ah, ok. Now Shikamaru knew where this was coming from. During her speech he had been busy playing with the ends of her hair, rocking a bit to sooth her building anxieties. “Well.” He finally said. “First of all, I’m sure you’ve read about how many different dynamics there are.”

“Of course.”

“And what your sister and her mate have will be different then what you and I may have.” Though the ideas of her on her back giving him children didn’t sound too bad. “But I understand the need for freedom. Hell, I’ve been fighting this shit in my own way as well.” The idea of being trapped with a troublesome woman for the rest of his fucking life sounded horrible. But after meeting Himiko, the idea seemed less horrible.

“Plus, I work crazy hours and go to school. I do what I like, and I don't expect my mate to give up anything if I don’t have to.” 

The spell of salt was in the air. Shifting slightly brown met watery green. “Really?” Voice wobbly. 

Someone help him even her little sniffles were adorable. 

“Yeah.” It was the only thing he could say when her blinding smile caught him off guard. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

She nodded. “I guess the whole ‘mate’ thing wouldn’t be that **_bad_** if it were with you.”

He laughed. “Ditto.” wiping her tears away with his thumb. “So. is there anyway to fix it?” Shikamaru liked her already but wanted to fully feel and know if she was the one. 

“I think so..” Mentally calculating how many days before she needed to recast it. “A week. It should wear off in a week if I did the spell correctly.”

“And the permanent thing?” This time Himiko laughed. “I may have said that just to scare you.”

This girl.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Well, then I guess we just have to wait a week.”

“A week” she agreed. “You know. I heard you aren’t supposed to do this on a first date but.”

Rising slightly, she caught Shikamaru off guard, softly pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Arms automatically wrapping around his neck as he moaned as she deepened it.

Himiko may not know about this mate business, but she did know that she really liked kissing him.

“You’re perfect.” he whispered after they broke for some air. Loving the pink tint of her cheeks.

Yeah. She really-really liked kissing him.

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone, sorry this weeks been crazy but I hope everyone is well! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think of it :)


	5. Break Date

“So this is the spell you casted?” Shikamaru picked up the book and frowned. Scribbling some things down before flipping the page. 

HImiko just stared. “Yeah, but are you sure you want to work on it with me? It’s kind of my mess...” Sitting on the same bar-stool that started this whole mess. Shikamaru just refilled her trey of almonds as a response. This girl really was a monster when it came to her snacks.

“Oh! And can I get some cheese crackers too!” The man rolled his eyes. “Let’s focus shorty.” quietly moving away to fetch her the golden chips despite what he said. Believe it or not, he really couldn’t refuse what she wanted. 

It was the following Monday after their date, Himiko and Shikmaru were chatting the day away as if they knew each other their whole lives. Inappropriate jokes (living with the Inuzuka’s had that effect), witty puns (Who would have thought that the vampire loved puns?), and a sneaky kiss or two. 

“Well, this books useless.” Tossing another book into the ‘dud’ pile resulting in a scream from his ..friend? Girlfriend? Dork who he really likes? Labels were so troublesome. 

“If you toss another book Nara I swear I’ll whack you so hard!-”

“Yeah yeah, short stuff. Come on. We still have three more books for today.” 

At that Himiko sighed. “I need a milkshake, this stuff is such a bother. Who knows if we’ll even get anywhere with it. Witchcraft can be so tricky. Like genie magic.” 

“Genie magic, Puzzles. Same thing really. It just depends on your perspective.” 

Himiko snorted and blushed when Shikamaru actually went to make her a strawberry shake. She didn’t even have to tell him the flavor. He just knew. Darn this man and his inability to make her hate him.

“I’m sure Mr. 4.5 GPA with Degree in Political Science would say that.” Smirking as he eye-rolled. “But us ‘normies’ have trouble with puzzles that can make a grown centar cry.”

“Centars aren’t that dumb yo-”

“Anyways!” Himiko cut in much to Shikamaru’s amusement. “Who would have guessed my maybe-mate would be a genius?”

“And who could have guessed that my maybe-mate would be such a troublesome witch?” 

Troublesome? Or Fun. She needed to get him a dictionary so he could understand the clear difference.

“Oh ha-ha.” During their one day apart, Shikamaru had revealed his ideal ‘less-troublesome’ woman over the phone. Doing a quick cough before mimicking the man’s voice. “Someone who’s average in looks, intelligence, and in bed. Bla, bla, bla. Sorry, I’m not a **total** bore.” She could hear the vamp snort from across the bar. “I never mentioned that last part.”

“Creative rights.”

He laughed, “More like defamation.” Walking over he leaned over, tilted her chin up, and gave her a kiss. “But you _are_ a child.” He said, sliding the filled mug into her grasp. Joking about how ‘cute’ she looked when trying to hide her bashfulness.

Kissing had been labeled a norm from today onward. Well, more like after she had arrived at the Deer’s Head for their scheduled date/spell breaking meeting earlier that morning- which ended up with them making out for half an hour and a bit of light banter.

Ah good times. 

“Rude! I’m 18!” Sure, Shikamaru freaked out a _ little  _ bit when he found out, but it wasn’t her fault that he was as old as dirt. If anything they should blame his vampire genes for the age difference.

“Don’t remind me, I need to speak to whoever the bouncer was that night. Just who was the unfortunate soul who got fooled into letting you in?” Eyeing her with suspicion. “Still not talking!” Himiko sang, happily sipping on her strawberry shake. Internally she wanted to make a joke about her drinking pink blood but the moment wasn’t right. “I shall not rat out my fellow magical creatures.”

“You know it would only take me a minute to figure it out.” Motioning to the laptop that sat forgotten along with her empty book bag. “I manage the whole information database for the bar.” Ducking down Shikamaru opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a bag blood for himself. Grabbing a cup from behind him to make himself a drink.

“But would you? I mean, if it weren’t for him we wouldn’t have met!”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to go easy on Leon.”

Wait. “How did you know!?” Face paling herself, Himiko sighed. “Let me guess. I said ‘Him?’”

“Yep.”

“3 bouncers, 2 girls 1 guy?”

Shikamaru turned back around with his drink. “Close, 4 bouncers, 2 females and 2 males. But two called in sick and the other was my best friend. Which leaves-”

“Leon.” Himiko finished and sighed. “Well, at least tell him I tried to protect him.”

The mood was suddenly broken when the chimes from the front door rang.

* * *

A/N: Just a little something to tide you guys over! Let me know what you think! Also I've been thinking about selling some Naruto face mask since the pandemic is going on longer then expected. so I'll be posting it up on the next chapter update! I hope everyone is well and I'll update soon!


End file.
